Night
by Kuramakit
Summary: Orochimaru had never considered the possibility that his and Kabuto's relationship could change into something more intimate. Oro/Kabu. Yaoi. Pure smut, you have been warned.
1. Sunset

The fire provided little relief from the bitter cold. Frost was already smothering the leaves on the trees even though the first stars had only just begun to show. Kabuto shivered, and pulled his thin blanket up to his neck. He glanced over to where Orochimaru had settled, about a foot away. His master's chest rose and fell steadily, and his golden eyes gazed up at the sky. Despite seeming outwardly triumphant after the death of the third Hokage, Kabuto knew that inwardly it was a different matter. However inhuman the Sannin may be, killing his old sensei had been hard. He got less pleasure out of the torture and experiments that made up his daily routines than before, and was quieter than usual. Kabuto sighed. It wouldn't do to stay up all night thinking about things; they had to travel back to the hideout. Their mission had been successful, and they had gathered some valuable information about Sasuke Uchiha, but it had tired them and there was still a long way until they reached their base.

He was uncomfortably aware of the heat radiating from Orochimaru's form. Was it just him, or had the gap between them decreased? Firelight illuminated the snow-white skin of his face, and danced off his raven hair. Kabuto's heartbeat quickened. He looked…beautiful, almost. The platinum-haired nin inwardly chastised himself. He wasn't some hormonal teenager swooning over the latest edition of Icha Icha. The picture of Orochimaru in a provocative pose similar to that of many of the book's characters sent him over the edge. He has to bite back a moan as all of his blood rushed to his groin. He silently cursed. It was rare and unsettling that he lost control in such a way. If the Sannin found out what an effect he'd had on him… Kabuto shuddered at the thought and rolled over to face away from him.

Unfortunately for Kabuto his master has noticed the younger man's arousal. Fortunately for him, he was enjoying it greatly. Judging by the way his breathing has sped up, and his heat had moved to the lower portions of his body, Orochimaru had guessed at his state, and just before he had rolled over, a quick glance towards the bulge beneath the blanket had confirmed his suspicions. A smile pulled the corner of his lips up. It was fine by him. Sometimes he found his thoughts wandering to his attractive young subordinate when he was alone in his chambers at night and it made a nice change for a person not to be too scared to speak or practically worshiping him for once. Kabuto said his mind, albeit keeping a respectful demeanour whilst doing so. That much was clear by the fact he was still alive. Orochimaru trusted the medical shinobi with his life, and allowed him unprecedented levels of freedom. Kabuto also slept in his chambers, acting as a personal guard. He has never considered the possibility of their relationship changing to something more intimate. He drifted off into a light sleep, his lips still forming a soft smile.


	2. Midnight

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews and favourites! It means a lot!. This story is my first so it's going to be short and lemony, in a while I might write something with a bit of plot to it! I was inspired by 'The Art of Being Used' by Rhosyn Fox, seriously the best thing I've ever read! I highly recommend it! **

**For those that didn't know, '-sama' is an honorific that means lord.**

Kabuto awoke to a tangle of limbs and the tickle of hair on his cheek. He inhaled the scent of musk, as intoxicating as snake venom. He and Orochimaru were pressed up against each other, in each other's arms. The older ninja's breath tickled his cheek. He began to feel his arousal from earlier returning. That was a problem. If his master woke up... He needed to get away. Fast.

He slowly removed his arms and legs and turned away. A smooth voice hissed in his ear. "And where do you think you're going, Kabuto?"

"Oro...orochimaru-sama!"

For how long had he been awake?! Panic seized him. He wriggled a little further away before a hand pulled him roughly on his back. In a flash the Sannin was on top of him, pinning him down, knees on either side of his hips.

"You still haven't answered by question."

"I...I..."

He stuttered, his obsidian eyes meeting the golden pair above him. He body was a raging battle between fear and desire. Orochimaru chuckled softly and leaned in so his face was directly above Kabuto's.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

The medic looked helplessly around for any way to escape this awkward situation, the embers of the fire reflecting in his glasses. The movement beneath him caused a surge of lust in Orochimaru. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to flip him over and fuck him senseless, the way their bodies were pressed together. Instead in one swift motion Kabuto's glasses were on the floor and his lips were pressed against Orochimaru's. At first he resisted, before eventually realising that things were on the up side for him, and gave in. Deepening the kiss, his tongue explored his masters mouth before he broke off, gasping for breath. "It appears you do, Orochimaru-sama."

"What?"

Orochimaru was genuinely confused. "I meant, in answer to your question, that you have my tongue." The older ninja snorted with amusement.

"Remind me to tame your wit one day. Now, I believe you were going somewhere?"

"I've changed my mind."

"Good boy."

Kabuto kissed the smooth skin on Orochimaru's neck softly, producing a hiss of pleasure. Rolling over, so he was straddling his the Sannin, he unfastened the deep purple rope that tied up his robe to reveal the pale skin beneath. He stopped to admire the finely sculpted chest. It was a breathtaking sight, snowy and blemish -free with muscles that many would have gladly died for. The fact that due to the body-swapping tendencies it wasn't technically his was irrelevant. His eyes moved down to the tent in the ninja's black undergarment. Something would have to be done about that. Swirling his tongue over a sensitive nipple, he caressed the form beneath him, burning hot trails over the skin in the icy night. Orochimaru tangled his fingers in the platinum hair above him, arching his body in pleasure. He rubbed his hips against Kabuto's, longing for friction, and was greeted with a sensual whimper. Kabuto ground down, and brushed his lips over Orochimaru's. His unnaturally long tongue wound around the younger ninja's, before biting his lip. After pulling away abruptly in shock, Kabuto seemed to savour the feeling and resumed. He felt cool fingers travel to the waistband of his trousers. A moan escaped his lips as he felt them stroke the length of his member. He thrust into the hand, shock waves of ecstasy running up and down his body. Increasing the speed, Orochimaru bit Kabuto's neck softly. Judging from the noises the medic was very close to coming. Orochimaru wanted to make sure he wouldn't forget it. He sent a small amount of chakra to his finger tips and massaged the head of Kabuto's penis, making small circling motions. Kabuto cried out "Orochimaru-sama!", gripping onto the body beneath him and shaking with the force of his climax, his voice filling the firelit clearing. He collapsed on top of the Sannin, their mouths meeting. Breaking off, Orochimaru smiled with a dark glint in his eye."It's your turn now."

Kabuto laughed, still breathing raggedly. He began to trail his mouth down the ninja's body, nibbling and licking every area it rested on. He pulled the dark undergarment off and gazed at the prominent erection before him. He stroked his lips against the head, prompting a loud groan, before dragging his tongue along the inside of a slim leg. Moving up to around the hips, he explored every inch of bare skin. Orochimaru's breathing had increased rapidly, catching in his throat as his pleasure built. Kabuto was good, he'd give him that much. Too good, in fact. "Hurry up and suck my cock already."

His tone made it clear that he wasn't begging. Kabuto, like the good subordinate he was, obeyed.

It was better than Orochimaru could have ever hoped for. Taking the whole length in his mouth, which was no small feat, he moved his head backwards and forwards, encasing his master in blessed heat. Orochimaru gripped Kabuto's head, fingernails digging in, and moved his hips in time to Kabuto's mouth. Feeling himself near orgasm, he moaned and thrust roughly, his mind devoid of anything but lust. A more inexperienced receiver would have choked, but Kabuto had long since learned to suppress his gag reflex. His body shook as he poured himself down Kabuto's throat, crying out his name. As the medic kissed him tenderly, he tasted the salt of his seed in his mouth. Exhausted, they wrapped their bodies together for warmth as they fell asleep.


End file.
